whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Press Release:August 15, 2013
USA NETWORK’S FALL LINE UP FEATURES A POWERFUL SLATE OF DRAMA, COMEDY, REALITY, AND A HIGHLY ANTICIPATED MUSICAL EVENT August 15, 2013 USA NETWORK’S FALL LINE UP FEATURES A POWERFUL SLATE OF DRAMA, COMEDY, REALITY, AND A HIGHLY ANTICIPATED MUSICAL EVENT NEW YORK – August 15, 2013 – USA Network announced today a powerful fall programming lineup, including new series acquisition MODERN FAMILY, one of the top comedies in all of television, debuting on Tuesday, September 24 at 8pm. The first four seasons of this multi-Emmy® Award-winning series, which takes a modern and hilarious look at the complications that come with being a family today, will air five nights a week (Tuesday-Friday 8-9pm, Tuesdays 9-11pm, Fridays 9-10pm, Sundays 9-11pm). The series stars Ed O’Neill, Sofia Vergara, Julie Bowen, Ty Burrell, Eric Stonestreet, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Sarah Hyland, Ariel Winter, Nolan Gould and Rico Rodriguez. Ratings juggernaut drama NCIS: LOS ANGELES begins Monday, September 23 and airs four nights a week (Mondays,Wednesdays, Fridays at 7pm, Wednesdays from 9-11pm, Thursdays at 7pm & 11pm). The high-stakes drama, starring Chris O’Donnell and LL COOL J, centers on the pressured world of a NCIS division charged with apprehending dangerous and elusive criminals that pose a threat to the nation's security. Two of the network’s hit original dramas return on Thursday, October 17, beginning with the fifth season premiere of sexy, sophisticated series WHITE COLLAR at 9pm and the nail-biting final six episodes of COVERT AFFAIRS season four at 10pm. WHITE COLLAR picks up after the shocking arrest of FBI agent Peter Burke (Tim DeKay) on murder charges. Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) must make a deal with the devil to help clear his name. The series also stars Willie Garson, Tiffani Thiessen, Marsha Thomason and Sharif Atkins. Garson makes his television directorial debut this season and DeKay returns to direct another episode. In season 4.5 of COVERT AFFAIRS the hunt is on. As the people closest to Annie (Golden Globe®-nominee Piper Perabo) suffer in the aftermath of Henry Wilcox’s (guest star Gregory Itzin) bitter revenge plot, Annie makes her biggest sacrifice, pushing herself farther than ever in order to face off against a devious puppet master. The series also stars Christopher Gorham, Kari Matchett, Peter Gallagher and Hill Harper. In full festive spirit, USA will air a special holiday season reality series event, IT TAKES A CHOIR (fka “The Choir”), on Sundays at 8pm, beginning November 3. Based on the hit UK series, this show follows the distinct and charming choirmaster Gareth Malone, who unites an unexpected mix of characters through the spellbinding power of music. A true fish out of water, in both his environment and teaching style, Malone finds himself in the craziest situations with some of the biggest characters. Each episode culminates in a unified and powerful public performance from the choir in front of their family, friends and community. Rounding out the holiday programming slate is PSYCH: THE MUSICAL, an unprecedented two-hour special event on Sunday, December 15 from 9-11pm. Shawn (James Roday) and Gus (Dule Hill) dive into a world that's equal parts mystery and melody to track down an escaped playwright mad man, Z (Anthony Rapp, “Rent”), who six years earlier was deemed criminally insane after locking a critic in a back room of the theatre that he burnt to the ground. The holiday event also stars Maggie Lawson, Kirsten Nelson, Timothy Omundson and Corbin Bernsen. Emmy Award-winning journalist Cat Greenleaf, USA’s new host of daytime TV, will be making her debut on the network in tandem with the MODERN FAMILY launch, kicking off with behind-the-scenes interviews with MODERN FAMILY’s Steve Levitan, Sarah Hyland, Ariel Winter, Nolan Gould and Rico Rodriguez. Her segments, airing between 11am-3pm on weekdays, will feature one-on-one interviews with actors, personalities and tastemakers from her iconic stoop. *All times are ET/PT The #1 network in all of basic cable for an unprecedented seven straight years, USA Network is seen in over 102 million U.S. homes. USA is a leader in scripted programming with a powerful stable of originals, spectacular live television and is home to the best in blockbuster theatrical films, a broad portfolio of acquired series and entertainment events. A trailblazer in digital innovation and storytelling, USA is defining, driving and setting the industry standard for Social TV. USA is a program service of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment, a division of NBCUniversal. The award-winning website is located at http://www.usanetwork.com. Characters Welcome. MODERN FAMILY & NCIS: LOS ANGELES Emily Spitale, 212.664.5786, emily.spitale@nbcuni.com Tracy St. Pierre, 818.777.2940, tracy.stpierre@nbcuni.com WHITE COLLAR Alysia Sands, 212.664.2902, alysia.sands@nbcuni.com COVERT AFFAIRS Scott Radloff, 818.777.1635, scott.radloff@nbcuni.com IT TAKES A CHOIR Melissa Cusack, 212.664.8993, melissa.cusack@nbcuni.com PSYCH: THE MUSICAL Lynn Weiss, 818.777.6682, lynn.weiss@nbcuni.com CAT GREENLEAF Suzanne McGee, 212.413.6150, suzanne.mcgee@nbcuni.com Thank You, NBCUniversal Media Village Category:Press Release